comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Dietrich (Earth-9471)
Corporal Cynthia "CD" Dietrich (service number: 20618-11180-CD) was a Hospital Corpsman of the United States Colonial Marine Corps, attached to the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team. A member of the combat team deployed to Aegis VII aboard the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-9471)|USS Sulaco]], she became the first Marine victim of the Aegis VII Incident by being decapitated by the Red Queen. Biography Aegis VII Incident Right after awakening from her cryosleep aboard the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-9471)|USS Sulaco]], Dietrich found herself annoyed at the constant complaining of her teammate Private Mark Drake. She later trained hand-to-hand combat techniques from Private Rico Frost before Lieutenant Scott Gorman interrupted the Marines to brief them about their mission. Soon after landing on New Alexandria, Aegis VII, the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team entered the Weyland-Yutani Corporation's Hive installation. When the Marines entered the installation, they stumbled upon a massive xenomorph hive, discovering their enemy was something new. and Dietrich burning a Chestburster that erupted from Mary Coles' body.]] They continued to progress the installation, whereupon Sergeant Al Apone was ordered by Gorman to confiscate the ammunition of the squad and deactivate their M56 Smartguns to prevent a nuclear-wide explosion if they hit the reactor of the Hive. While Apone protested, he was overruled by Gorman, taking the ammunition and giving them for Private Ricco Frost to guard. The Marines, then reduced to small firearms and M7057 flamethrowers, discovered the Hive's personnel cocooned in the hive, including civilian Mary Coles, the only survivor. However, almost immediately after finding her, a Chestburster erupted from her chest, leading Apone and Dietrich to burn the creature alive. Death Later, Dietrich the laser chamber alongside Apone, Trevor Wierzbowski, and Tim Crowe, she was the first to be killed by the Red Queen, who activated the lasers to kill the humans. Dietrich noticed the laser too late, failed to dodge it, and was decapitated. Personality Dietrich, differently from her fellow Marines, was much more no-nonsense and acerbic, willing to throw the most insulting words at her allies if they annoyed her to the point she felt she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She was mission-focused and only ever wanted to finish her engagement. As a Hospital Corpsman, Cynthia held a care for life and desire to aid those who needed medical attention. Equipment Dietrich wore the standard issue M3 Pattern Personal Armor, which was customized with a Hospital Corpsman insignia at its breastplate. She was also equipped with a CH252 helmet, attached with a TNR shoulder lamp. She wore a nurse's caduceus at her helmet, where the words "BLUE ANGEL" were written. Cynthia also carried a M7057 flamethrower, although she had no chance of using it against the xenomorph Warrior that killed her. Category:Earth-9471 Category:Characters of Earth-9471 Category:Females of Earth-9471 Category:Humans of Earth-9471 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-9471 Category:Killed by the Red Queen (Earth-9471) Category:2nd Battalion Bravo Team members (Earth-9471) Category:USCMC personnel (Earth-9471) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Medics of Earth-9471 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:USS Sulaco crew members (Earth-9471) Category:Soldiers of Earth-9471